1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a load test method and a load test apparatus for a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a CPU chip referred to as a hyper threading CPU chip, having plural processor cores therein operating as plural pseudo CPUs (central processing units) has been developed.
A large scale computer system is available in which system boards each having plural hyper threading CPU chips are interconnected through a dedicated bus. The large scale computer system, before coming to find the practical application, is required to go through the design stage in which the structure of the hardware resources making up the large scale computer system is expressed by a predetermined method (for example, using drawings) to test whether the conceptual large scale computer system operates in a logically correct fashion as expected. In addition, the large scale computer system built through the design stage is tested to see whether it operates in the same logically correct fashion as the test result shows, and then subjected to a load test to see whether it can stand the protracted use.
In the stage of the load test, the large scale computer system executes an exclusive load test program to check not only the logical matching previously conducted on each part but also the logical matching in the operation of the large scale computer system as a whole and the durability against the long-term operation.
A conventional use of the load test program in the load test stage is a computer test method using a single multiprocessor system.